Drabbles
by fooboo24
Summary: A collection of random LoK drabbles. Contains shipping, multiple pairings.
1. Beginning

~P~

_Beginning_

~P~

That night, as they ride back to Air Temple Island and he sits by a dozing Korra, he knows that _it_ is the beginning of the end and the beginning of something new, too.

He feels Asami's green eyes burrowing holes into his back as he hold Korra's hand – they're angry, sad, jealous. And she has every right to be, he knows this. He knows this is the beginning to the end of their relationship.

The second he had seen Korra, his heart had surged with indescribable relief and he had made a beeline for her. He had cast everyone else aside in favour of the Avatar, for ensuring her safety, for reassuring himself that she was actually there, blue eyes sunken and tired and dusky skin torn in multiple areas, but still _there._ That she wasn't just a figment of his desperate imagination, that he had actually heard Naga bark and that he wasn't asleep on Oogi's saddle with his mind trying to fill in her absence for his heavy heart. Her weight in his arms had been almost enough to send him over the edge, such comforting reassurance filling him, almost making him succumb to his grateful tears. But instead he had held them back for her sake and instead asked her if she was all right.

She had told him she was – he knew she was lying about that, too, but didn't feel the need to press. She needed her rest first. When he had placed her on the flying bison's back and dragged his fingers gingerly over her hair and scars and she leaned into his hand, lips quirked, he smiled warmly. By the way his heart fluttered for her presence there, safe and sound with him, he knew that that was the beginning of _them_, the beginning of something serious blooming between them as he finally accepted his powerful feelings for her.

He likes Asami a lot, but he is in love with Korra.

And so now there they sit – on Oogi's saddle, tensely awaiting their return to the Island. He is surprised by how openly he embraces these newly realized beginnings – how okay he is with such changes. It will be difficult, he knows, but he will face each dilemma and hardship with the same perseverance he always has – and the outcome will be worth it for all of those involved, he knows this for sure.

~P~

**Author's Notes:** I decided to do a 30 day drabble challenge... I think we all know they will be LoK based. XD So this was the first one! Expect a new one tomorrow!


	2. Transformation

~P~

_Transformation_

~P~

Asami smiled at the couple that was stood in front of her and Bolin – they were at the end of Air Temple Island's main pier, embracing and crying and kissing and touching because just hours beforehand, there had been the very prevalent possibility that they would never do so again.

Because just hours beforehand, Korra had almost lost her bending to Amon and gone into the Avatar State – but then defeated him. Though draining and perilous, the Avatar had finally overcome the Equalist leader and defeated him.

She stood now, with her partner, her lover, with Mako, and both were seemingly glowing with relief. Asami's smile grew a little wider when she felt Bolin's hand reach for hers and squeeze it, before turning away to allow Korra and his brother some privacy.

The pair walked around the island like that – hand in hand, in perfect, comfortable silence. And while she knew Bolin wanted her to just relax for a few minutes and let go of those past few months even if only temporarily, she instead began to analyze them in that peaceful quiet.

She remembered hitting Mako with her moped and meeting him for the first time, their first date, their second date, when she had met Korra... the months, she thought bitterly, when she had been so blissfully ignorant. She didn't know of her treacherous father's involvement with the Equalists back then, didn't know how her world would so shortly fall before her very eyes.

She was so grateful for having her friends around – if they hadn't been there for her, she was sure she would have fallen apart at the seams.

She remembered with a smile starting Team Avatar with them all, but then a frown as she recollected learning of Korra and Mako's kiss and the jealousy and sadness it had instilled in her heart. It continued to deepen as her mind was filled with memories of when Korra had gotten kidnapped by Tarrlok and how focussed and worried her boyfriend of the time had been about the Avatar – how a few days later, she had finally confronted his dwindling feelings for her and spoken with him. How it had ended in their painful break up, with Mako apologizing futilely and profusely.

Bolin turned then, and noticed her scowl before squeezing her hand. Asami was brought out of her thoughts, and when she saw his softly smiling features and green eyes blinking at her, she felt her own face relax and adopt her pretty smile from before, his happiness radiating off of him and affecting her. This was not a time to be bitter, she told herself – this was a time to rejoice, because they had all won, they were all safe.

They continued to walk, with Asami stepping closer to the Earthbender as the chill of the bay hit her shoulders and face. Her face brightened as she recalled the pleasanter moments that occurred after her inevitable break up with the Firebender, that had led up to that one moment of shared, glorious victory.

Asami liked to think she had undergone a transformation of sorts in the time that she had known them all – though there had been some raw moments of indescribable shock and pain she had to go through first. She liked to believe that they had bettered her in the end – she was no longer sheltered and comfortably content, but independent and actually _living_.

It had been difficult for the first few weeks afterwards – to see Mako's affections for Korra, and how they were so obviously reciprocated. She knew the Firebender held back on his actions around the Avatar, for the sake of preventing Asami further hurt, but she had told him one day that it was okay – that the whole reason they had ended their relationship so he could be happy with Korra, and that inhibiting that just for her was wrong. She had told him that the hurt was to be expected at first, but that she would eventually get over him.

And she had.

It no longer stung her heart to watch Mako take Korra's hand or kiss her. In fact, her previously broken up heart pumped with happiness for the couple – they were just so happy together, and she was consequently glad for them. They deserved each other.

She had taken up other hobbies to occupy herself after her separation from the Firebender – she trained harder, began to read more avidly, enjoyed sitting and just pondering about the positives of her life as she watched the sunset. She was surprised by the beauty of the city she had never taken the time to notice, how beautiful and whimsical and saddening the world of literature was. She made realizations she figured she should have come to so much earlier – that she didn't need a man in her life, that all she needed was her friends and her confidence and herself. She grew up – maturing beyond being spoiled and naive, learning that the world wasn't always going to be fair to those who were. She began to live independently and for herself – not for any other person, taking the time to acknowledge the world around her and to just enjoy life.

She let go of her past, her heart growing lighter each day that passed, and looked ahead to the future of brighter days filled with never ending contentedness.

She looked over at Bolin then – he had become so important to her, too. He, like herself, had been forced to grow up in those past few months – he was no longer as childish and immature, but worldlier and wiser. He was still humorous and charming, but he had seen and suffered more hurt than he needed to, that his brother had tried so desperately to protect him from when they were younger.

A little after her break up with the Firebender, Asami struck up a real friendship with his brother. They had interacted beforehand, but in that time, they really began to talk, to associate and build something amiable. They found they had a mutual fascination with vehicles and their inner workings, a shared passion for racing and the adrenaline it brought. It was sometimes the little things that brought them closer – they liked the same flower, both had the same lovely, enchanting shade of green irises.

Bolin expressed concern for her and during the few times she would sometimes turn into an emotional mess and her eyes would randomly bubble with tears – from all of it, from the stress of everything around her – he was there for her. He would hold her and shush her and let her vent and would listen to her attentively. She would do the same for him when he would just crumble – he couldn't keep up his happy-go-lucky personality all the time.

They had grown up together in those few months following her separation, the threat of the Equalists growing more and more dangerous in their lives. They used each other for emotional support as the situation between them all grew direr, when things got rougher than usual. They were a shoulder to cry on to each other, a warm smile waiting to lighten the other's heart.

They had come to need each other, neither willing to let go of their closeness now that such a tense part of their lives had come and gone.

Bolin looked at her, feeling as though he was being watched, and caught her spring green eyes peering at him. Asami blushed sheepishly, for she had been very concentrated on him, but did not turn away, instead stopping and speaking his name, softly, like the Yue Bay wind that was whipping her glossy waves around.

"Bolin."

They stared at each other for a few minutes, the situation building, before Asami pulled him to her and hugged him, squeezing him. After a few seconds, his strong arms encircled her and held her to him, warm and steady. Asami could feel her heart thumping in her chest just a little faster than before – it was not the same alarming, jarring jump she had felt when Mako kissed her, or the nearly heart-stopping spike and then quiet stillness she had felt when she had seen the blue light of the Avatar state rip through the city.

No – it was soft, pleasant, and lulling. It made her eyelids flutter shut and her hum lowly, filled to the brim with indescribable comfort and elatedness.

Asami knew she kind of, sort of liked the Earthbender. A lot. He made her feel peaceful and content, warm and safe. To the non-bender, he held something Mako didn't – he wasn't as unpredictable. He would always be there for her, she knew that by the way he was holding her so closely; he would do anything to protect her. He wasn't scarily spontaneous or erratic – he had passion, but it was controlled and stable and constant.

Just like himself.

As Asami pulled away and smiled at him, their cheeks tinged pink and the sunset casting shadows over their features, she decided she wanted to nurture what they had. She felt the urge to kiss him, but at the same time, decided the hug was enough. It portrayed exactly how she felt about him, to him, in a subtler, more special way than a lip lock.

She didn't want to run into a rushed relationship like she had with Mako – because Bolin meant too much to her, he was worth too much to have it all blow up in their faces so easily. When, if, they did kiss – it would be the right time, sweet and gradual, not forced or hasty. They would build slowly upon what they already had, hopefully culminating in an even more deeply rooted connection between the two, a true lasting friendship and possible love.

"Thank you," she breathed whisperingly to him, and he raised his hand and caressed her cheek with his calloused fingers, before nodding and taking her hand again. _For everything_, she added inwardly.

"Thank you, too, Asami," he murmured, her name tender and making her heart flutter as it left his mouth. She gave him yet another gorgeous smile and then they began to walk again, closer this time.

Their relationship would continue to grow and bloom like a precious flower, that she would handle with meticulous care. Because if this is what she suspected it was – the beginning of love, maybe? – then it deserved to be treated with such unfailing respect, with gentle regard. Just like the man she felt it for, she decided as she placed her head on his shoulder, feeling more at ease in that one moment than she had in years.

~P~

**Author's Notes:** Once a Bosami shipper, always a Bosami shipper. Only _I_ would classify this as a drabble! XD


	3. Haze

~P~

_Haze_

~P~

Tahno had been in a haze after he had lost his bending – each day passed without variation. He would wake and drag himself out of bed, pity himself and think of the what ifs of it all, eat a bit of something, retire to bed early, repeat. The days of his once-fabulous life blurred together, all the same, never changing. Tahno was lost in a fog of confusion, of depression.

To the former Waterbender, he felt as though those miserable times would never end for him, that he was doomed to live such a ragged existence until he finally collapsed in on himself and succumbed to the pleasant numbness of death. That without his bending, he was nothing – all of his fan girls and so-called friends were gone and he no longer had the money to spend as lavishly as he once had. He had lost everything that had been so futilely important to him. The familiar comfort that bending water brought him was gone, leaving him to be indescribably lonely and empty.

Until she entered his life.

She was a wave of encouragement and reassurance, and he was confused by her insistence to help him. He tried to argue that he was a lost cause, that it was never going to come back, and that she should give up on him, go back to her Firebender. But she told him that she wanted to help him because hadn't given up on him yet, like so many others in his life had.

At first, he figured it was because of her Avatar Duties that required her to help those in need. But as time progressed, he realized it was by her own accord that she dealt with his unpredictable mood swings and his poor attitude, because she believed, really believed, that he could get better. Though it took a few yelling matches and exchanging blows, she began to help him, surely and slowly, see the world in all its raw glory again. She drew him out of his dark, dreary hole of an apartment and forced him to take part in the world around him. He began to notice the beauty of the environment around him, but the beauty that Korra's personality and heart radiated.

She was like a burst of sunlight – bright, burning, jolting and warm. Though she had less-than-conventional methods at times, everything she did was out of the greater good of those around her. Tahno began to notice how selfless and kind she was, instead of the indispensible Avatar everyone thought of her to be. He himself began to provide a mutual shoulder to vent on when she would come to him, worn down and exhausted from her efforts to end the anti-bender sentiment, to bring forth more tolerance between everyone. To him, she wasn't just the Avatar, she was _Korra_ – a human being that, sometimes, just like everyone else, needed a break from the world, a chance to get away.

He came to realize that they balanced each other – their ebb and flow kept them from tipping too dangerously off the edge of their sanity. They kept each other constant and sound, something both desperately needed.

He, after all her efforts, no longer rejected the world or her – they were friends, ready and willing to provide for each other. He slowly repaired his broken conscience and emotions from losing his precious bending, finding joy in his relationship with the Avatar. She was the light that cut through his haze, glorious and unfailing.

Tahno was sure that the change in their relationship happened much earlier than the moment that made him realize it – that he was falling for her. It had been a gradual process, he decided, only presenting itself during one of their more emotionally-charged moments. She had defeated Amon, and a few months later, came to the former Waterbender bearing the widest grin he had ever seen, flinging herself into his arms. She had informed him that after honing and training the ability, she could Energybend. She could give him back his Waterbending, and he had accepted without any hesitation.

It happened in a split moment – one second she was placing her fingers on his chest and forehead, the next a piercing light was surrounding them and a familiar energy filling Tahno's system. He flexed after she had finished with it – it was alarming to feel such long-since-absent power rushing through his veins, the water of Yue Bay practically calling to him to be bent to his will. For a few minutes afterwards, he was hysterical. He had gotten his bending back, he was a Waterbender again. He could get his old life back!

Instead of running off and testing his bending, though, he stared at the woman in front of him. She had a smile on her features, truly happy for him, but her pretty blue eyes were twinkling with a certain sadness, too. It was the start of loneliness, he noticed uneasily, the kind he had once observed in his own eyes after his posse had left him and before Korra had entered his life as such a vital companion. She had her friends, yes, but she didn't want to lose Tahno if she could prevent it.

He realized that she thought that with the return of his bending, that he would leave her life like she was nothing. She was preparing for the loss of a friendship. His suspicions were confirmed when she asked, "So, are you going to go back to being the Wolfbats team captain?" Her words were meant to be casual, but they were tinged with a noticeable bitterness.

Tahno thought over her question – he enjoyed Pro-Bending immensely, and would love to go back if he could. But this time around, he would do things honestly, properly. He would no longer cheat – he had learned his lesson, and though he knew Amon was defeated, he didn't want to tease the possibility of somehow reliving it. He knew why she was asking – secretly, she was implying if he was going to go away and pretend they had never become friends, how disappointed she would be if he continued with his old cheating ways.

"Yes," he admitted honestly, and felt the immediate need to clarify when she huffed and crossed her arms, turning away from him. "But, Korra... I-I'm not going to be like I used to. I don't want to cheat anymore. And I won't forget about you. You're my... friend, and that's not going to change." He almost wanted to imply more when defining their relationship, but refrained, knowing full well of her confusing feelings and relationship status with Mako. He knew she was still trying to figure it out with him, and that they were still not official despite everything they had been through – whenever it somehow popped up in their conversations, she would brush it off quickly and tell him that she hadn't finalized anything with the Firebender yet because certain things, that she would not tell him, were interfering and altering her opinions on the situation, befuddling her even further. So he knew better than to provoke it.

She took a few moments before responding, nudging his arm with her elbow friendlily, her trademark crooked smile on her features. "What do you say we go Waterbend then?" She didn't give any time for him to answer – she already knew what it was, anyway – because she took his hand and was running off to docks with him.

Tahno laughed, pure and deep, as they ran, the warmth of her happiness running through their connected hands and affecting him. She turned and smiled brightly at him, and he felt himself tumble even harder in love with her within that one simple gesture, his heartbeat reflecting his feelings for her.

As they arrived at the frigid waters of the Bay, they hopped into the knee-deep water, taking no precautions to strip themselves to prevent their clothes from becoming saturated with water. But neither of them cared – this moment between them was too charged, too special for attention to get paid to such trivial things.

The cold liquid was both jarring and invigorating to the Waterbender, and he sighed in contentment as it pooled around his thighs. He was at home, at peace again. And this time, he had a new companion to share it with. Korra squeezed his hand before releasing it, smiling encouragingly at him. He lifted his hands slowly, uncertainly, and with two swift movements, water was swirling in his hands, and Tahno had to choke back a sob at how familiar the element still was to him, even after of several months of disuse. He looked up at the Avatar as he did so, who was beaming at him, before reaching out and pulling her to him in a hug, which after she recovered from the sudden action, she returned with strong arms.

Korra had cut through the shadowy haze of depression that had once covered Tahno's existence, threatening to overthrow his happiness for the rest of his life. But instead, it had been replaced with a new kind of haze – of dizzying, powerful attraction for this girl he was holding and an openly welcomed positivity and respect for his element he would never lose sight of again.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I don't like this one all too much, but it's not horrible, either!


	4. Promise

~P~

_Promise_

~P~

Supposedly, they were all grown up now.

The Yu Dao crisis had long since been solved by the turning of the port colony into Republic City, established by the Avatar and Fire Lord. The short rift in their friendship had been mended, as though nothing had even happened in the first place.

Katara and Aang were engaged, while Sokka and Suki were newlyweds. Zuko was happily single, applying all of his attention to building a better Fire Nation and healthier ties with both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. After Mai had ended their relationship seemingly so long ago, he hadn't attempted to reconcile it after sorting out the Fire Nation-Earth Kingdom colonization issue, and it had turned out a well-made decision on his end, for his country was now thriving under his reign.

Toph had been established as the Police Chief of Republic City when the city was just newly beginning, and happily accepted the position at first. But now that she had been doing it for five years, it was starting to bore her – she loved her job, but for the most part, it was stagnant. No real crime had arisen in Republic City since its founding and not that many people were all that interested in joining her team yet, leaving Toph rather bored when it came to her career. She never got the action her title promised.

And while she loved the responsibility she had been given, Toph didn't _want _to grow up yet.

It was on her twenty third birthday that she decided she was going to take some time off – not too long, but a significant amount of time so that she could travel a bit and regain the action of her younger years. But she couldn't go alone. But none of her friends could go, either – everyone was too involved with the crucial political standings of the city to take such time off with her.

But when it seemed as though Toph would be chained to her duties for another few, bland years, she remembered something.

_His _promise.

~P~

It was supposed to be a regular morning filled with meetings and signing of treaties and other stuffy political gatherings of that sort for the Fire Lord, but instead he woke to the sound of Toph throwing his doors open and announcing that they were going on a 'field trip'.

It took a few moments for the groggy Fire Lord to process her order – not a request, never a request when it came to his Earthbending friend – but then he was reminded of the promise he had made to her over ten years prior: to take her on a 'field trip' like he had gone on with Katara, Sokka, and Aang.

Toph told him to get up and get ready – he had an hour. Zuko tried to reason with her that he had priorities, that he had a nation rule, but she would have none of it. She argued that he made her a promise, and that she was making sure he kept it.

He didn't put up much of a fight after that – he knew that if he fought with her that he would end up losing, so why waste his energy? Besides, the more he thought about it, taking a short break from his position as monarch wouldn't be all too bad an idea. He was beginning to get stressed out, and what other way to remedy that then taking a vacation? Also, Zuko always, _always _kept his promises, no matter what.

So, within the amount of time he was given, Zuko had passed on a message to his Uncle and was off with Toph, relishing the adrenaline of adventure rushing through his veins.

~P~

The trip lasted longer than it should have, not that either member of the party really minded. They bonded over mutual interests and fears, recollecting their past when they were all travelling together with Aang. They discussed their shared issues with their parents – neither of them had a good relationship with their kin – and basked together in the discoveries they made.

But it was only a matter of time before they were dragged back to their separate, demanding, task-filled lives – Toph was frantic when she was informed of the reality of it all, wanting to hold onto her last piece of freedom for as long as possible, to feel nothing but abounding happiness for her last few days with him, to be impulsive and thoughtless for just a short while longer.

So one night, without any lead into the action, did she kiss him.

It wasn't really supposed to mean anything, Toph told herself, she just wanted to be gutsy like she was more so when she was younger, but it escalated when he didn't refuse the contact, instead pressing his lips back against hers. It evoked feelings in the pit of Toph's stomach that she hadn't felt since she had had a crush on Sokka.

It was a long time coming, both decided. They had spent so much time together in those past few weeks, connecting emotionally and entrusting each other with dark secrets and airy hopes and dreams.

For the next two, last weeks they spent together, they would kiss clumsily and participate in other lustful actions and activities, indulging, laughing, and carefree. They told each other that it was nothing, despite what they actually felt, and that when the time came, they would separate and their feelings would dissolve easily.

But when it came to both of them having to part ways though, it was more difficult than either was willing to admit. She kissed him that morning that she was meant to leave for Republic City again, relishing it because both knew it was the last time it would happen.

"Toph..." he murmured, unable to conjure words, heart heavy and weighing down his thought process. He looked directly into her milky green eyes, despite the fact that she knew couldn't see him – that she couldn't see his emotions.

But she could still sense them, and even though she could feel his slowly-beating, sad heart, she said nothing, ignoring her own feelings for the man. She was glad that he couldn't read her emotions as well as she could his. "We know this can't work, Sparky," she shrugged as though their romance was the casual relationship it was meant to be. "We're too far away, and besides," she frowned, "I wouldn't make a very good Fire Lady. I'm not exactly refined, you know." She laughed forcedly at her words, and Zuko contrived a chuckle so as not to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was.

They were quiet for a few seconds, and Toph felt him shift uncomfortably in front of her, reaching out for her hand. She, however, counteracted this move by turning away, sighing heavily. "See ya, Zuko. Maybe at the next conference or something, okay? This was fun..." She cracked a small smile then, "...let's do it again sometime?"

He nodded, "Uh... s-sure. Goodbye, Toph." He paused, clenching his fists and gnashing his teeth while trying to make his decision, before adding quickly, "I promise." Those words alone caused Toph's heart to skip a beat, but she didn't show any outward reaction to them.

They stood there for a few seconds then, as though waiting for the other to make a situation-reversing decision, but neither did, and at that, the Earthbender sighed again and then exited the Fire Lord's room, forcing herself to put their affair in the back of her mind and to return to the dreary mindset of being Police Chief of Republic City.

~P~

The pair saw each other at gatherings like Toph had said, but rarely interacted as much as they wanted to, and never alluded to their past tryst. Her job became more and more enjoyable as the years passed and more and more promising Earthbenders came forth, wanting to learn Metalbending and join her force. Suddenly, her life was filled with meaning again and she couldn't have been any happier than she was training her recruits.

But one morning, Toph's regular schedule was interrupted by a knock at her apartment door – she glared at it. Who could possibly want to see her at this time in the morning, when she was preparing for work?

She juggled with the idea of ignoring the person, but in the end, decided not to, and with a sigh, made her way to her front door, taking her precious time opening it because whoever or whatever it was, it wasn't that imp—

"Hey."

"Zuko?"

Toph stood there out of her disbelief. What was he doing there? She was about to ask him that exact question, but anticipating it, he answered before she could inquire.

"I promised," was all he said, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder. He was smiling charmingly at the Earthbender, willing her to feel his relief and happiness at seeing her.

And that was all it took for Toph to wrap her arms around his torso and kiss him, hard.

Zuko always kept his promises.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I don't really ship Toko, but the more I think about it, I find it really, really adorable. . This one is for lollipop-diego! :D I hope you like it! I know this is technically ATLA, but this kind of takes place in the LoK world at the same time, and I don't want to post my drabbles separately... so yeah.


	5. Prepared

~P~

_Prepared_

~P~

Mako peered across the slabs of granite to where his very pregnant wife stood, talking animatedly with his brother. When she placed her hands on her swollen stomach, he tensed, waiting for her to cry out to him that it was _finally _time. But, like every other time, nothing happened, but he did not relax. She waved at him when she noticed his staring, which he returned half-heartedly.

The Firebender was going crazy waiting for the arrival of their baby – Korra was nearly a week and a half overdue, and yet still, their child hadn't even _budged_.

But it wasn't just the fact that Mako was tired of waiting that was making his nights sleepless and his brain fry – no, he was also scared out of his wits, because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't think he was anywhere near ready to be a father.

The more he overanalyzed the situation, the worse he thought he was going to be. He remembered how when, nine months beforehand, Korra had informed him of their impending parenthood, he had been so excited and sure of himself. In the months that had followed, though, as the actual reality of being a father pressed down on him, he had less and less confidence in his ability to the point where he was at right in that moment – utterly scared and out of his mind at the possibility of failing at his upcoming role.

What if, somehow, he hurt their baby? What if he dropped her or bumped her head? What if he, for some awful reason, lost her? What if he was too overprotective and she ended up hating him when she was older? What if, what if, what if! All of these questions and more swirled around the Firebender's head, making it ache.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Mako blinked at the ground before turning and seeing the long-since former Police of Chief standing behind him, hands on her hip, eyebrow lifted in her question. He sighed – he wasn't particularly friends with Lin Beifong, but he had a lot on his mind, and if someone was willing to listen, then he would take it. He didn't want to burden Korra when she already had so much stress on her, and so had kept quiet with his worries up until then.

"Lots of things," he admitted, burying his hand in his face. Figuring she was just passing by rather than truly concerned, he said nothing more.

Lin sat beside him, much to his surprise, and answered with, "What kinds of things?"

Mako side-glanced at her before pointing out at Korra, who was laughing at Pabu's antics. Lin followed his finger to where he was motioning, her eyes landing on the Avatar. She nodded knowingly then. "Ah, you've got jitters?" Mako's head hung, ashamed, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Makes sense – it is your first kid and you're going to become a father. You can't be too hard on yourself, though. I'm—"

The Firebender became frantic then. "Can't be too hard on myself? I... I'm going to be a horrible father, I can tell! I'm just going to screw up the second she's born! I have no experience with babies, so how am I supposed to do anything properly? I... I'm not prepared for any of this!"

"Kid!" Lin turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Calm down!" Mako blinked at her, but did so, inhaling and exhaling shortly. She allowed him a few minutes to regain his composure, and when he did, she looked in between him and his wife again. "Now, you love Korra and your baby, right?"

Mako raised his eyebrow – that wasn't even a question to him, it didn't even need to be asked. "Of course, I do. More than anything."

"And she loves you back," Lin told him. "She trusts you, Mako, or else you two wouldn't be married and starting a family together. _She _doesn't think you're going to mess up, _she's _not doubting you, now is she? She knows you're going to be a good parent – both of you are. It's just going to take some time to adjust, but you two will be fine."

Mako looked out at his wife as Lin spoke to him, and grinned at her when she caught him staring again, smiling back brightly. "I... guess you're right," he shrugged, his heart swelling a bit at the thought of being the parent he wanted to be. "But—"

Lin cut him off. "You can't doubt yourself, kid," she told him sternly. "Stop. I... doubted myself once, whether I wanted a family myself, too." She looked at the ground and folded her hands before continuing, pained at the reminder of her rejection of a family, and Mako felt a bit odd that she was sharing such precious information with him, but at the same time, listened attentively, knowing there was an important meaning in her words that she was trying to convey to him. "But I doubted myself too much, held back for too long... and, now I don't have one. And I regret it. And while I know you can't exactly go back – you're going to be a parent whether you want to or not – you can't keep this up, because if you keep doing so, you're just going to regret it and it'll keep biting you in the ass for the rest of your life. And that's not what your kid needs in their life – they need a strong father they can look up to, who isn't regretful of himself and his actions." Unfolding her hands, she stood up, back to her hard mindset. "So, suck it up, kid. You're going to be a fine father – you're just scared because it's your first kid. So stop ragging on yourself; it's not healthy."

Mako peered up at her, her words sprouting what should have been an obvious revelation in the depths of his mind. It was irrational for him to be as frightened as he was – he was too wired, too excited to meet his child, and instead of focussing on the negative things that could happen in their future, he should be thinking about all the positive memories to be made soon.

He stood up then, his facial features relaxing and he smiled at the ex-Police Chief. "Thank you," he said simply, even though he was extremely grateful for her relieving insight.

"Eh, it was nothing," she shrugged, her mouth set in a hard line. However, inside, she was more than happy to have helped ease his fears. She deeply regretted her dismissal all those years ago of Tenzin's want to start a family because of her own fear to be a mother, and so if she could prevent the same dread and doubt for the impending parent in front of her, she was more than willing. And so she had, having sensed his apprehension earlier that evening and deciding he needed to be confronted about it. He needed to know that being scared was okay, but that he shouldn't be so centered on it – he also needed to focus on the amazing fact that he was going to be responsible for a life in a few short days and how much joy his daughter would bring him and the Avatar. She looked over at Korra then, and craned her neck in her direction. "You should go see her. Let her know how excited you are to learn together, 'kay, Firebender?"

Mako blinked in between the two women, before nodding, a large smile breaking out on his pale features. He left Lin then, his eyebrows and expression softening in his appreciation at her intervention. She allowed herself to grin at the couple before turning away, happy to have been of help.

The Firebender quickly made his way over to his wife, who was blinking at him, Bolin having run off to chase Pabu. When he arrived at her side, he placed a tender kiss to her lips and held his hand to her stomach. "I don't think I've said this often enough," he whispered. "But I can't wait to have this baby with you, Korra – we'll learn together, along the way." As he spoke each word, he felt a little bit more prepared for her impending birth, a little bit more ready for parenthood.

Korra was about to lean forward and kiss him, but instead stopped when a flash of pain shot through her body and she felt something wet between her legs, and with a start, realized what it was, while Mako stared at her doubled over form, unknowing and worried. "Well, we better start learning soon," she smiled nervously, "because my water just broke."

Mako blinked at her, incredulous, trying to process the information. When he did, he nearly fainted – as prepared as he thought himself just a few minutes before, nothing could have prepared him for _that_!

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Makorra is my life, bros, and you all know it. I thought about continuing this a little farther, but then decided I want it to end on a slightly humorous note! XD

TOMORROW. GUIZ, EPISODE TEN. IT'S GOING TO KILL ME. HOLD ME, PLEASE.


	6. Thousand

~P~

_Thousand_

~P~

When Jinora first met Bolin, when they were moving to Air Temple Island, she immediately thought Korra was crazy for rejecting the boy. He was sweet and adorable, unlike his brooding, handsome brother. The eldest Airbending child could not deny that Mako was a sight, but after meeting his younger brother, she couldn't help but find him cuter.

For the first few weeks they all lived there peacefully – before Amon took over the Island – Jinora pondered him from afar. He would sometimes send her quick smiles and she would always find herself staring at his bright, green eyes, before turning away and blushing.

The Airbender, for as long as she could remember, always wanted a storybook romance. She wanted to meet the love of her life young, and he would be a super heroic, super romantic man who would sweep her off her feet, falling madly in love with her within just minutes, just like in her romance novels. They would go through some trials to stay together, but eventually they would overcome it and end up happily married. That was how it was supposed to go, before the Earthbender entered her world and changed her entire perspective on the world of fairytale love.

Bolin wasn't exactly a leading character. He was sweet and thoughtful like one should be, but he was also clumsy and hyperactive and naive. Those were not the qualities of a supposedly good main character's love interest. He was more of a secondary, comic-relief character – the love interest's best friend or someone like that. But Jinora didn't think of him as just best friend material, however much her experience with reading told her differently.

But then again – Jinora's life was a far cry from her storybooks.

Her entire city was falling to shambles before her very feet – and while this could have been a potential turning point, a climax, in her story, it wasn't, because Korra was currently _losing_ when she shouldn't have been. This was not the way a story – her story – should have been going. And yet it was, and there wasn't much she could do about it.

~P~

When the war ended, things were finally beginning to look up for all of them. Something had occurred in the time that Korra and Mako had separated from the group to infiltrate the Equalist base – something significant, because they couldn't take their eyes or hands off of each other. Their kind of romance was what Jinora wanted, so passionate and loving they practically glowed with it.

Jinora remembered when they all arrived back on the Island, how Bolin had scooped all three of the Airbending children, Rohan safely with his parents. He voiced how happy he was for their safety, and while she knew it wasn't directed solely at her, Jinora couldn't help but blush at his words.

He had set them down, and she had said whisperingly, "I'm glad you're okay, too, Bolin."

"I'm glad all my little Airbending friends are," he had smiled that same charming smile that made the young girl's heart flitter. He returned to his friends then, but instead of being filled with joy at his response, Jinora felt queasy.

_Friend_.

The word rolled around in her analytical mind over and over again – of course he didn't view her as anything else. The sensible part of Jinora knew that this was completely okay, because she wasn't even eleven and he was sixteen and he shouldn't think of a little girl the way she wanted him to, but the side of her that had a crush on him was more than a little put down by his official establishment of their relationship.

That was another thing that didn't translate from her life to the storybooks – there was an age difference. She was so young, and while he wasn't too much older than her, there was still too much of an age gap for anything real to happen.

Yet another gap in her road to a happily ever after – the Airbender took hope, though, that when they were older, that maybe something could happen. That something _would_ happen.

~P~

It was a few months after the return of peace to Republic City, since Amon's defeat. The City was healing from the damage done by the Equalists, slowly but surely. Jinora turned eleven that year, and continued pursuing a friendship with the now seventeen year old Bolin.

She still observed him from afar – she saw how the war had changed him: how much more mature he had grown, his appreciation for the sanctity of life after seeing so many people lose theirs. But she also caught another unfortunate thing – the fact that he _was _still a hormonal teenage boy, and on more than one occasion, went out with girls or flirted with them.

The most notable girl he gave his affections to was Korra – even though she was dating his brother and he wasn't supposed to have feelings for her anymore, it was clear that he had a few. He would flash her friendly smiles too often, stare at her a second too long, or purposely brush their hands together. But he never got the reaction he wanted, and even though he brushed it off, Jinora could tell he was hurt.

She didn't like to think she was the jealous type, for she had never had the chance to be, but she quickly learned how territorial and possessive she could be over the boy she didn't even have.

He didn't just dwell on the Avatar, either – he was a ladies' man, that was for sure. He would bring home a girl for dinner, and he would fawn over her the entire time, much to Jinora's annoyance. Much to both her dismay and happiness, though, he didn't keep the same girl for long – it seemed as though, to the fairytale-loving Airbender, he was always looking for the one who would stay with him, who could make him happy for the rest of his years. But he never found her.

Jinora wanted to be that one girl for him, but her heart would always fall when she was reminded of the many girls that wanted Bolin's affections, too. There were so many – _thousands_, even.

Jinora didn't even stand a chance if he had the ability to pick out of a thousand girls.

~P~

Years passed, and their friendship grew. There were moments shared between them when Jinora thought she saw a flicker of a possibility at a relationship, but they never really lasted long enough for anything to develop, and she cursed that.

She eventually began to date a different boy, if only to help try to make her feelings for Bolin disappear. As far as she was concerned, she needed to grow up and let go of him, that she wasn't going to get her fairytale ending if she continued like she was – but the more she dated, the more strongly she felt for the Earthbender.

There was seemingly no way she could win.

~P~

She didn't really know why it happened, but she didn't want it to stop once it started. They had gone to see a movie together, for her twentieth birthday – some cheesy romantic flick that she had really wanted to go to, the theatre chock full of overly lovey-dovey couples – and Bolin made the offhand comment that he wished romance was as easy as they portrayed it in the movies, because if so, then he would be happily married already with a kid.

Jinora frowned – if it was as easy as the books and movies, then she would be with him. "I know how you feel," she peered at the ground, refusing eye contact. "There's this guy that I've liked for a... a long time now. And if my life were a book or a film – we'd be together by now. But... it's not."

The Earthbender already knew who she was implying – too much had occurred between them for him _not _to know. He walked up to her, and placing a finger on her chin, raised her face to look up at him. "But our lives are so much better than the movies – they're _real_. This, us – we're real, Jinora." She could feel his breath on her lips, and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest, her mind clouding over in confusion, anticipation. And then her fairytale moment came, for he bent down his lips to meet hers, and they connected sweetly.

The contact of his mouth against hers jolted her out of her foggy mindset, and she gently responded. The kiss was over a few moments later, simple and innocent. Bolin's bright eyes were half-lidded as he peered down at her and tucked a tress of brown hair behind her ear. He didn't say anything; he didn't need to – instead, he reached down and took her hand in his, squeezing it warmly.

Jinora's head was spinning as they walked, and she tried to contain the quickly-growing smile spreading on her features. Bolin hadn't chosen her out of thousands of girls – no, they found each other out of thousands of people, destiny pulling them together, just like in her fairytales.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Older!Jinora/Bolin. Yeah. I ship it. I don't like this drabble much. :P

I think my next one will involve Iroh/Korra and jealous Mako. Hehehehehehe!


	7. Flame

~P~

_Flame _

~P~

It has been so long – yet she still had her same spark, same flame burning brightly inside of her, just like when they were younger. He stood there in the doorway of her room, and upon seeing him, she dropped everything she was doing and ran for him, arms outstretched to wrap him in a warm, friendly hug. He returned it with the same amount of affection, nuzzling his old face into the crook of her neck. They were two old friends who had been separated for far too long.

The ex-Fire Lord remembered with a smile when she had gotten married to the Airbending Avatar – she had practically glowed, her inner flame burning with radiance. She was absolutely beautiful as she walked to Aang, ready to spend the rest of her life with him. Zuko had smiled at her and told her how lucky the Avatar was, and she blushed.

He could easily recollect how she had brimmed with happiness when their first child was born – Kya was small and precious, with grey eyes and dusky skin. She was the spitting image of her mother and father, and as he watched the pair coo over their baby, he remembered seeing the brightness, the life in her eyes as she pressed her lips to the baby's head. Kya was her everything. The process simply repeated, the Waterbender filled with love, each time she had a child. Kya, Bumi, Tenzin... Katara loved no one as much as her children.

Zuko remembered, scowling, causing his wrinkles to deepen noticeably, when he went to see her after Aang had died – that was the lowest she had ever been, the dimmest her fire had ever burned. He hated seeing her so sad, so hopeless. The Fire Lord almost thought that she was going to was going to fizzle out altogether, but Katara was too strong for that, he knew better. Aang wouldn't have wanted her to lose sight of everything she loved just because he wasn't with her anymore – and so she didn't. She vented and cried to the old Firebender, but she also steeled herself, preparing for the next Avatar as her husband had asked her to.

Finally, Zuko remembered how Katara's fire roared when they first discovered the next Avatar – a little fireball named Korra. She was the exact opposite of Aang – feisty, stubborn, rambunctious – and yet the elder still managed to see the similarities in Aang and Korra. It was in how passionately Korra bent, how she regarded small, seemingly insignificant things with such love and care. Aang was still there in the little girl, but she was also her own person, and it made Katara smile widely and she accepted her with open arms, determined to teach her like Aang would have wanted. She gave Katara's life a new purpose, rekindled her fire, and Zuko had found it beautiful.

So to hold her now, after so long having been apart, her flame still burning brightly and endlessly – it stoked his own happiness, his own inner flame. Like the Avatar was to making Katara blaze so passionately, Katara was to the old Firebender's fervour and happiness for life.

She was his kindling that kept him burning, and now with Korra gone from her life, just like when Aang left, he could see the slight sadness swimming in the old Waterbender's eyes, the feeling of purposelessness, but her fire still burned at seeing him again. He cracked a smile at her strength.

And he resolved to bring her back to her full power, the same astounding elatedness that she brought to him. If she would allow it, he wanted to be the source of her flame.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **I've been sick all day and sleeping like a bear, so that's why this came out so late. I didn't really feel like writing anything long, either, so I'm sorry for the shortness. . Should be longer tomorrow! :D


	8. Simple

~P~

_Simple_

~P~

Toph's world was a simple world to begin with.

She didn't really have to worry about her appearance and she didn't care of other people's opinions about her – this made her life that much easier to live. But when she joined Team Avatar and began to participate in the war, that's when it became difficult and exciting.

She and her friends spent time and time again jumping from villages and forests, never staying in one place for long. The Earthbender hated being away from the ground, but at the same time, they had to keep moving. All the lying and deceiving was something the brutally honest child hated, but she adored the adventure of it all that she had never experienced.

When she began to develop a crush on Sokka, things became even worse. She became flustered and incoherent around him, something she had also never experienced before. She abhorred feeling so weak when she was usually so powerful, so self-assertive, but also took happiness in her newfound emotions. Things declined, however, when Suki was introduced to her life and Sokka proved to have feelings for the Kyoshi Warrior. Jealousy – it gurgled in the pit of Toph's stomach, but she tried to pay it no mind. And so for the sake of her Southern Water Tribe friend, Toph put on a friendly face and accepted Suki into their group with pseudo-happiness.

When the war ended, her life started to show some semblance of becoming normal again – she opened a Metalbending Academy and began to train a select number of students. And while her feelings for Sokka died down in this time and the two became especially close, she couldn't help but feel a nagging thought in the back of her head each time she was around him, reminding her that she still kind of liked him.

But the Earthbender ignored that and years passed, her becoming the esteemed Chief of Police of Republic City and Sokka a Councilman. As she grew older, her job became more and more high-stake and risky, more stressful. While she enjoyed it originally, it one day began to drag down on her, leaving her rugged after each long day ended.

One night – months after Sokka's break up with Suki, for reasons he left disclosed – the pair were together, venting out the pressure pushed down on them by their positions. They loved their jobs, but sometimes it was just too much for them.

"I... I wish our worlds could be simpler again," she admitted after a while, staring blankly at the ground. "There's just so much going on right now." He looked up at her, and she felt him shift and place a hand on her arm. She felt discomfort pool within her – what was he doing?

"I don't know if this will make yours or mine any simpler... or just screw us up more," he whispered. "But Toph, I think I may be in love with you. I needed to let you know that." He had his usual goofy tone as he said it, but there was a slight edge to it that Toph caught that told her he was serious and that caused her heart to leap into her throat.

The atmosphere was thick and quiet then, and Toph had to force herself to take deep breaths. Leaning over uncertainly, she raised her hand and felt at his face, and her finger pulling over his lips, she leaned forward uncertainly and pressed her own lips to his chastely. When they parted ways, her other hand found his and curled around it. Her heart thudding wildly in her chest and feeling as though a weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders, she breathed, "You definitely helped simplify it, Snoozles."

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Don't particularly feel like writing. But that's the nice thing about drabbles – they can be as lengthy as you want them, and the content doesn't have to be perfect! XD


	9. Companion

~P~

_Companion_

~P~

Naga was her companion – the friend that would always be there for Korra, no matter what.

No matter how bad things got, no matter how royally the Avatar screwed up, no matter how many people she let down, Korra would always have Naga to look to, to hug when nothing was going right.

When Korra had first been taken away from her parents and the excitement had worn off and the loneliness set in, Naga was the one she spent her quiet nights with, silently crying and wishing for the company of her mommy and daddy.

When she had whizzed through all of her bending tests with flying colours, Naga was the one she ran to and expressed her joy to, nuzzling her and grinning widely.

When the Avatar came to Republic City – the only one she truly trusted, at first, was Naga. When Mako pushed her too far over the edge or the stress became too much, Korra could safely vent to the polar bear dog without any worries of judgement, unlike what she would receive even if she talked to even her closest of friends.

And now, when they were all in the middle of the war, Korra still slept beside her friend, cuddling into her soft white fur and murmuring.

Naga was the best friend that the Avatar could ever have asked to have, to trust and be with her always.

And Naga wouldn't want to be anywhere else – as long as Korra was by her side, even in the direst of situations, then the polar bear dog was glad. If Korra was happy, then so was Naga.

~P~

**Author's Notes: **Simple and short. Besides – I wanted to write a drabble that wasn't focussed completely on shipping. XD


End file.
